This invention relates to the field of camera-processor magazines.
In a camera-processor, a magazine is hinged mounted on the back of a camera stand for permitting easy opening of the magazine for changing rolls of material. The magazine is light tight and includes a vacuum platen which holds the unrolled material at the focal plane for exposure. After exposure, the material is driven out of the magazine, trimmed, and is thereafter driven through a processing station. A roller curtain shields the photosensitive material when the magazine is open to prevent fogging and may also be employed to partially shield selective portions of the material during exposure. In the prior art, guide members were positioned in front of the exposure plane in order to guide the material driven from the magazine plate storage cartridge across the vacuum platen and into the nip of a pair of exit drive rollers.